Backpacks are in common use for carrying items in a convenient and comfortable fashion whilst leaving a user's hands free. Once a backpack is strapped to the back of a user, it is however difficult to access its contents. Typically, it is necessary for a user to unstrap the backpack to access the contents. This is inconvenient, in particular if the user is handling a large object such as a suitcase, if the user is minding a child, or if there is no clean or stable surface on which to rest the backpack whilst accessing contents. It is also inconvenient if speed of access is important, for example for photographers or military users.
Additionally, backpacks generally take up large amounts of space and thus make it difficult for users to sit down (and, sometimes, to move about or stand) in conditions where space is at a premium, such as on a train or a bus during rush hour, or on a skilift. In such a situation, it would be advantageous if a user could manually maneuver the backpack into a convenient position to make more efficient use of available space.
Further, the repeated act of unstrapping the backpack, unloading and reloading, and strapping on the backpack may precipitate back problems for a user, in particular if heavy loads are being carried in the backpack.
Several prior proposals suggest mechanisms for moving a backpack from a first position on the user's back to a second position at the user's front, generally using sliding arrangements. Such mechanisms often require a rigid hinge, or necessitate that the user has a hip belt attached at all times, both of which are inconvenient. Further, such mechanisms often involve a change in orientation of the backpack, which can potentially damage delicate loads.
DE 197 29 956 relates to a backpack which has a luggage pack and a back portion. The back portion is worn by a user on his or her back in a conventional fashion. The luggage pack is attached to the back portion by way of a line in a closed loop configuration and a pulley mechanism. By pulling in either one or the other direction on the line, a user can move the luggage pack either into a raised and locked position where the luggage pack is secured to the back portion, or into a lowered position where the luggage pack is suspended from the line at the side of the user.
This arrangement is disadvantageous because the luggage pack is not freely movable in the lowered position. Further, the arrangement is inconvenient as the line is positioned at the user's hip. This makes it difficult or impossible for a user to manipulate the line with both hands simultaneously, which is disadvantageous if for example the luggage pack is heavy. Also, it is difficult for a user to sit in a crowded space such as a bus or train with the pack at their hip. Finally, the means of moving the pack between the two positions is inconvenient, requiring the user to pull the pack down as well as pulling it up, and mechanically complex.
As a separate matter, there have been proposals to provide heavy backpacks with a luggage pack and a back portion in which the vertical alignment of the luggage pack can be adjusted through a small range to increase the comfort of the user whilst walking long distances.
The present invention seeks to address at least some of these problems.